


Moonlit lake

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Swan Princess (1994) References, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Roles:The swan princess: SoniaThe sorcerer: gundhamNote: for this story the sorcerer is not evil or the one who cursed the princess





	

Sonia looks up at the moon as it falls upon the lake, yet another night has gone by and her prince would soon arrive 

A prince... He was not but he was a sorcerer and the owner of her heart 

A sorcerer that would never by able to break her curse no matter how hard he tired as only her love of a real prince would break such a thing 

Yet she knew that was impossible as the sorcerer had already claimed her heart for his own 

She steps from the water ruffling the feathers that still feel unnatural to her and make her way from the waters edge 

Her body tingled as he got closer and she could feel his magic already working it's effects upon her 

He was a strong sorcerer one capable of holding the curse off for an amount of time and she loved these moments where the two of them could be together 

It made her forget about her curse and the long days she spent as a meer swan upon a lake, helping her to forget her hearts lonely ache 

He stepped into view and she almost smiled "Sonia" his deep voice called her name and she moved closer to him each step illuminated by light 

When she finally reached him she had reverted to her true form, smiling as she giggled and jumped into his arms golden hair like a fountain behind her "gundham" 

He spun her now human body around the dress she was forever cursed into shimmering in the pale moonlight 

"I've missed you" she whispers glad to have her own voice back "and I you" he smiles as he holds her close just taking in her appearance and scent once more 

The feel of her in his arms magical to him "I think I have it this time" he smiles " I think I almost have a way to keep you in this form" 

She frowns slightly as she observes him how many days had he been up researching this new cure she wondered but then smiled softly 

When she was in his arms she felt as if he was the only thing she needed, cursed or not as long as he was here she would be fine 

"Will I be able to leave the lake" she asks looking back towards the water

She had been confided to this area by her curse, the thought of finally being able to leave it brought her happiness 

"I am unsure" he admits and her body glows faintly making him frown 

His magic was already failing and she knew it was because of his lack of sleep "I'm so sorry... I can't seem to hold it for longer today" she smiles "it's fine gundham ...but please stay a while" he nods in agreeance as their lips naturally find each other 

The light glows and her lips disappear all to quickly as he glances down to see the beautiful swan 

Gently he scoops her up, princess and sorcerer, swan and outcast 

"One day well be able to leave here together" he promises the swan in his arms "I love you Sonia" 

The swan returns a silent I love you as darkness falls once more upon the lake and upon the two forbidden lovers


End file.
